Twinsouls
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Im Wolkenhort vor Links Zeit. Eine Geschichte von zwei jungen Kämpferinnen, die alles daran setzten selbst Ritter zu werden, obwohl dies Frauen eigentlich verboten ist.


„Resa, Reena!" Wir drehten uns im selben Moment um und Tytor machte ein schräges Gesicht (Er hatte immer noch Probleme uns auseinander zuhalten). Die Zeremonielisten sind draußen." Sagte er und hängte ein Blatt ans schwarze Brett bevor er sich schnell in Sicherheit brachte und wir uns darauf stürzten.

Aber vielleicht solltet ihr erst mal erfahren, wer wir sind.

Wir sind Theresa und Shareena Seytala und achso, was ihr vielleicht auch wissen solltet, wie sind Zwillinge. Wir leben im Wolkenhort, einem großen Dorf auf einer Insel über den Wolken. Jeder, der hier wohnte hatte einen eigenen Wolkenvogel. Er trifft ihn schon in jungen Jahren vor der Göttinenstatue.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie wir unsere Vögel trafen. Wir wurden zu unserem siebten Geburtstag auf den Platz vor der Statue gestellt und sollten auf unsere Vögel warten. So war es immer schon gewesen. Wir blieben dort bis die Sonne unterging – und blieben allein. Unsere Eltern und der Bürgermeister machten sich riesige Sorgen, so etwas war bisher noch nie passiert. Aber letztendlich konnte sie nichts weiter tun als zu vereinbaren, dass wir am nächsten Tag einen erneuten Versuch starten würden.

Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass dieser mehr Erfolg bringen würde.

Und tatsächlich…

…ich spürte sie, noch bevor ich sie sah. Resa schien es genauso zu gehen. Gebannt schauten wir auf die obere Kante der Statue und dann kamen sie.

Sie sahen identisch aus – genau wie Resa und ich – sie waren wunderschön. Ein reines, warmes Gelb schmückte ihre Federn, vom Schnabel bis zum Schweif, nur Bauch und die Unterseite der Flügel waren weiß. Sie flogen auf uns zu und landeten direkt vor uns. Er war für uns – und auch für die Vögel – sofort klar, wer zu wem gehörte.

Und dann war Resa zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben vergessen. In diesem Moment gab es nur mich und Phai. Ja, ich hatte ihr schon einen Namen gegeben. Woher ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wusste, dass es eine sie ist? Keine Ahnung.

Phai stand vor mir und legte den gewaltigen Kopf an meine Hand und ohne zu überlegen wusste ich, dass sie mit mir fliegen wollte. Ich schwang mich also auf ihren Rücken und eh ich mich versah waren wir in der Luft. Keine Ahnung, woher ich wusste, wie es ging aber es interessierte mich auch nicht, ich genoss einfach nur dieses geniale Gefühl, frei zu sein.

Später sah ich auch Resa und ihren Wolkenvogel in der Luft und wusste, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Als wir beschlossen, wieder zurück zur Statue zu fliegen, war die Freude groß, aber auch die Enttäuschung mischte sich in unsere Gefühle. Denn wir liebten zwar unsere Vögel, aber wir träumten auch seit wir denken konnten davon, Drachenritter zu werden, dass heißt die Drachen des Wolkenmeers von unserer Insel fernzuhalten. Aber heute wurde uns auf den Rücken unserer Vögel einmal mehr bewusst, dass es so nie kommen würde, den Mädchen waren in der Ritterlehre nicht zugelassen.

Diese Gefühle begruben wir jetzt allerdings jetzt. Im Moment konnten wir nicht anders, als mit dem breitesten Grinsen wieder auf der Plattform zu landen.

In den Gesichtern unserer Eltern sahen wir den Spiegel unseres Lächelns. Als Phai landete sah ich auch den Bürgermeister abseits mit dem Ritterschuldirektor und einem seiner Lehrer Tytor reden.

Resa und ich stiegen ab, blieben aber bei unseren Vögeln stehen. Unsere Eltern kamen zu uns gerannt und wollten alles Mögliche wissen. Wir erzählten, wie unsere Vögel hießen, Resa hatte ihren Hinami genannt, es war also ein Junge. Unsere Eltern sagten nichts zu den Namen, aber ich wusste, dass sie sich mal wieder Sorgen um uns machten, denn normalerweise nannte jeder Vogel einfach nur ‚Wolkenvogel'…

Wir wurden in unserem Gespräch von den drei Männern unterbrochen, die abseits gestanden waren „Das ist einfach unglaublich!" sagte Tytor. „Die gelben Vögel sind inzwischen so selten, dass wir dachten, sie wären ausgestorben – und euch fliegen gleich zwei von ihnen zu!" „Es sind Zwillingsvögel!" brach es aus Resa heraus. Ja, Phai hatte mir das auch gerade mitgeteilt. Wie? Naja, sie „redete" mit mir, aber weniger mit Worten, als mit Bildern und Gefühlen. Was immer sie mir sagen wollte, erschien in meinen Gedanken, Später erfuhr ich, dass es auch Resa so ging. Und wir erkannten auch, dass auch unsere Gedanken in die Köpfe unsere Vögel übergingen. „Das kann kein Zufall sein." Meinte Schuldirektor Kuule und warf den beiden anderen Männern einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie die beiden flogen?" fuhr er fort. „Ja." sagte Tytor. „Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan." „Ich denke wir sollten es versuchen." Meinte Kuule.

„Was?" fragten Resa und ich aus einem Mund. „Sollen wir's ihnen sagen?" fragte Tytor seine Begleiter.

„Nicht sagen, wir versuchen's." meinte Bürgermeister Czela entschlossen.

Wir hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, wovon die Männer redeten und unsere Eltern scheinbar genauso wenig.

„Räumt ein Doppelzimmer in der Schule für die beiden!" sagte Kuule. Resa und ich schauten uns an. „Soll…" fing ich an. „Soll das heißen… wir kommen in die Ritterschule?" sprach Resa meine Gedanken aus. Direktor Kuule, Tytor und Bürgermeister Czela nickten lächelnd.

Wir sprangen in die Luft und kreischten wir kleine Mädchen, naja, wir waren ja noch kleine Mädchen. Als wir uns einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, sagte Kuule „Die Tatsachen, dass ihr _gelbe _Wolkenvögel fliegt und eure außergewöhnliche Leistung beim heutigen ersten Flug – der ja normalerweise erst nach vielen Theoriestunden stattfindet – lässt uns jegliche Regeln und Vorsätze vergessen. Ihr werdet von nun an die Ritterschule absolvieren."

Das war einfach unglaublich!

Es war nicht immer leicht, sich als die einzigen Mädchen unter Jungen zurecht zu finden und durchzuschlagen, aber wir ließen uns nie unterkriegen und hatten uns auch immer gegenseitig als Stütze.

Wir gingen nun schon sieben Jahre auf die Schule und hatten jede Menge gelernt, theoretisch und auch praktisch.

Heute standen wir vor der Liste, die Tytor gerade ausgehängt hatte.

Im gleichen Moment sagten wir „Auf verschieden Listen!" Wir fingen fast wieder an zu kreischen wir damals auf der Plattform.

Nach sieben Jahren hat jeder Schüler die Vogelzeremonie zu absolvieren. Dabei treten immer drei Schüler gegeneinander an, die eine, von Tyto's Vogel gezogene MinniVogelstatue fangen mussten. Der schnellste und geschickteste Reiter jeder Gruppe stieg in die Oberstufe der Ritterschule auf und hatte noch fünf weitere Jahre bis zum Abschluss vor sich. Es war nicht so, dass die Verlierer nichts mehr tun könnten, die hatten im folgenden Jahr noch einen Versuch und ansonsten konnten sie auch noch den zweijährigen Fortbildungsweg einschlagen und sich zu Patrouillerittern ausbilden lassen.

Unsere größte Sorge jedenfalls war gewesen, dass wir auf einer Liste landen würden und nur eine von uns würde aufsteigen können. Die Sorge war berechtigt gewesen, denn wir waren ein kleiner Jahrgang von nur sieben Schülern, also einem Dreier- und einem Viererzeremonieflug. Normalerweise gab es drei, oder vier, oder auch mal fünf Zeremonieflüge.

Jetzt konnten wir endlich wieder entspannen, naja, die Zeremonie mussten wir zwar noch gewinnen, aber wir hatten immerhin beide die Chance dazu.

„Hi Resa, Hi Reena." Brian kam zum schwarzen Brett gelaufen. Er war in unserem Jahrgang und unser bester Freund an der Schule, der Einzige, der uns von Anfang an als ganz normale Schüler akzeptiert hat.

„Oh nein!" meinte er „Ihr seid auf beiden Listen." Er stöhnte als er auf die Listen sah. „Mann, dann hat ja keiner von uns mehr eine Chance."

„Gar nicht wahr!" erwiderte ich. „Natürlich." Meinte er. „Die ganze Schule weiß doch, dass ihr jetzt schon die besten Flieger im ganzen Hort seid."

Die Tage bis zur Zeremonie vergingen schnell und die Aufregung in der Ritterschule war deutlich zu spüren. Und als der Tag da war sah man sogar den faulsten Langschläfer des Jahrgangs pünktlich zum Frühstück im Essenssaal. Pünktlich um Uhr versammelten sich alle auf dem Marktplatz und die fünf anderen aus unserem Jahrgang mit uns in heller Aufregung.

Wir konnte die gefühlte zehn Stunden Rede und Erklärung des Direktors kaum abwarten und als wir in die Luft durften löste sich bei den meisten die Spannung.

Beide Wettläufe liefen parallel ab, sodass ich mit Phai und drei weiteren Ritterschülern Tyto's Vogel nachjagte und Resa mit den beiden Verbleibenden Kuule's Vogel. Ich bekam in der Luft nicht viel von dem anderen Trupp mit, ich sah nur einmal kurz, wie Kuule's Vogel unter dem im hinterher jagenden Hinami abtauchte und in der Wolkendecke unter uns verschwand.

Bevor ich allerdings Zeit hatte den beiden nachzuschauen, drängte sich Brian zwischen mich und den schon ganz nahen Vogel von Tyto und ich musste mich wieder auf mein eigenes Wettrennen konzentrieren. Ich gab Phai in Gedanken den Befehl seitlich auszufallen, dann tauchte sie unter Brain's Vogel ab, nutze dessen Windschatten zum Beschleunigen und war gleich darauf vor ihm.

Jetzt waren wir Tyto's Vogel und der Statue schon ganz nah. Ich streckte mich auf Phai's Rücken um die Vogelstatue zu schnappen, die an den Fuß des Vogels gebunden war, doch ich reichte nicht dahin, mein Arm war zu kurz.

Also musste ich es anders versuchen. Ich hockte mich auf Phai's Rücken und wollte gerade aufstehen, als von hinten ein Ruf ertönte „Lass das, Reena, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Ich schaute mich um. Das war Resa. Sie hielt die andere Vogelstatue bereit in der Hand und versuchte mich von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Aber statt auf sie zu hören, drehte mich wieder um, fixierte mit den Augen die Statue und stellte mich auf Phai's Rücken auf.

Und dennoch reichte ich nicht ganz bis an die Statue. Ich ließ also wieder ab und ging in die Hocke.

Und noch bevor die Idee ganz in meinem Bewusstsein aufgetaucht war, hatte Phai schon von dem Vogel abgelassen und war das Manöver geflogen, das für den neuen Plan benötigt wurde.

Als wir schräg über Tyto's Vogel waren flüsterte ich „Bereit?" und Phai gab mir ein bestätigendes Tschilpen zur Antwort. Und ohne weiter über die Waghalsigkeit dieses Plans nachzudenken sprang ich gezielt von Phai's Rücken in die Tiefe.

Nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich auf der Höhe von Tyto's Vogel und schnappte nach der Statue.

Auch als ich weiter fiel bekam ich keine Angst, denn ich wusste genau, dass Phai im selben Moment in dem ich abgesprungen war, die Flügel angelegt hatte und schneller abgetaucht war, als ich fiel. Unter mir breitete sie jetzt wieder die Flügel aus und ich landete mit einem mehr oder weniger sanften Ruck auf ihrem Rücken.

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass auch ich es geschafft hatte. Die Vogelstatue lag in meiner Hand. Ich schloss die Finger ganz fest darum während Phai uns zurück zur Plattform des Marktplatzes flog.

Auf dem Weg flog Hinami neben uns. „Du bist verrückt!" meinte meine Schwester. Ich grinste sie an „Wieso denn?" „Du hättest dich umbringen können!" erwiderte sie eingeschnappt „Ich mein, wer ist so verrückt und springt mitten im Flug von seinem Vogel." „Sie!" reif eine Stimme auf meiner anderen Seite. Brian kam zu uns geflogen „Ich muss Resa zustimmen, das war lebensmüde. Da dachte ich, du drehst ab und ich hab eine Chance und als ich gerade nach der Statue schnappen will, fällst du an mir vorbei und sie ist plötzlich weg! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen vor lauter Sorge, als ich dich fallen sah." „Ich auch!" bekräftigte Resa Brian's Worte. „Leute es geht mir gut!" meinte ich „Kein Grund zur Sorge!" Aber das schien sie nicht zu überzeugen. Ich ließ mir meine gute Laune jedoch nicht verderben und als wir drei landeten, die Letzten übrigens, wurden Resa und ich mit lautstarken Jubelrufen von den Schülern der höheren und niederen Stufen sowie der anderen Zuschauer begrüßt.

„Meinen Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagte Kuule als wir abgestiegen waren und schüttelte uns die Hände „Die Oberstufe wartet auf euch!"

Fünf Jahre Ausbildung zum vollen Ritter lagen jetzt hinter uns und heute war unser Abschluss. Wie lange der Tag der Zusammenkunft mir Phai und Hinami jetzt schon zurück lag. Viele anstrengende Jahre lagen hinter uns. Doch Resa und ich hatten es geschafft, wir waren Ritter! Echte Drachenritter.

Davon hatten wir immer geträumt und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Als uns heute feierlich unsere Uniformen überreicht wurden, waren wir keine kleinen Mädchen mehr, die am Anfang gar keine Aussicht auf überhaupt einen Wolkenvogel besessen haben. Wir waren zu jungen starken Frauen geworden, die alles daran setzten würden, für die Sicherheit des Wolkenhorts zu kämpfen.

Ich schaute in das lächelnde Gesicht Resa's und wusste dass sie für immer mein Spiegel bleiben würde, und dass wir von nun an immer Seite an Seite kämpfen konnten. Für immer.

**Love you Resa^^ **


End file.
